cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, written as Bermuda △ in Japanese version and Korean version (バミューダトライアングル Bamyūda Toraianguru), are a clan from the nation of Magallanica that consists of mermaid pop idols. They center around returning their own rear-guards to their hand, either to trigger effects or reuse on-call effects; this also allows them to shift their rear-guards around without having to retire any rear-guards. Bermuda Triangle was also the first clan given an extra booster set that was completely centered around them, and are unique in that nearly all of their cards were released in extra boosters. Emi Sendou, Mai Tobita and the popular idol Saya Yatomi use this clan in the anime. Background What is Bermuda Triangle "Bermuda Triangle" is the globally popular mermaid idol group which is active in the deep seas of marine nation "Magallanica". Their skills of singing and charming magic are their selling point, and it is difficult to obtain their sea surface lives' tickets. It is said that the days their lives are globally broadcast are "days where no bullets are shot in any place of the world". ---- "Triangle Academy", the Idols' Gateway to Success (Monthly Bushiroad July 2015) "Triangle Academy", the Idols' Gateway to Success, is an academic institute established for the purpose of cultivating top idols of the next generation, and only chosen girls who have finished their cadet period are permitted to enter the academy. It is said that this academy holds two secret treasures left by the founders. "Twinkle Powder", the mysterious powder which could grant "legs" to mermaids by sprinkling over their tails. "Prism Pearl", the magical pearls that allows mermaids to produce their "voices" on land. The two secret treasures are granted to the teams who win "School Etoile Festa (a.k.a. SEF)", the annual live event in the academy. In addition, the winning team can go to a foreign nation they choose (limited to friendly nations) and perform live events in that nation. Because the nations would send top-level security teams which all members possess strength equal to those of knightly orders' masters, no harm would be dealt to the idols even if they are involved in troubles. Some treat this opportunity as stepping stones to raise their popularities, some treat this opportunity as mere chances to travel to nations they wish to go---this is varied. Nevertheless, it is no mistake that winning in SEF is the first and biggest target of the academy's idols. Sets containing Bermuda Triangle cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 2: Banquet of Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster 6: Dazzling Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster 10: Divas Duet (35 black & white cards) Clan Boosters: *G Clan Booster 1: Academy of Divas (40 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 black & white card + 1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (? cards) Races Shared Races *Mermaid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Coral *Duo *PR♥ISM *Pacifica *Reit List of Bermuda Triangle cards Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell (Mermaid) *Cherished Phrase, Reina (Critical) (Mermaid) *Cold Eye, Sara (Stand) (Mermaid) *Comical Rainie (Critical) (Mermaid) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) (Mermaid) *Costume Change, Alk (Mermaid) *Dolphin Friend, Plage (Mermaid) *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk (Stand) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Love Joker, Chulym (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling (Mermaid) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee (Mermaid) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) (Mermaid) *Finger Magic, Mako (Mermaid) *First Lesson, Akari (Mermaid) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) (Mermaid) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) (Mermaid) *Lover of Hearts, Penelotta (Heal) (Mermaid) *Morning Impact, Lyps (Critical) (Mermaid) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro (Mermaid) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) (Mermaid) *Southern Harmony, Melvy (Draw) (Mermaid) Grade 1 *Apprentice Idol, Karen (Mermaid) *Beware of Surprises, Almin (Mermaid) *Blazer Idols (Mermaid) *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana (Mermaid) *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu (Mermaid) *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Main (Mermaid) *Duo Gorgeous Lady, Kazuha (Mermaid) *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl (Mermaid) *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace (Mermaid) *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural (Mermaid) *Duo Promise Day, Colima (Mermaid) *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola (Mermaid) *Fresh Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurrie (Mermaid) *Image Master, Kukuri (Mermaid) *Library Madonna, Rion (Mermaid) *Magical Yell, Nina (Mermaid) *Mascot Lady, Oria (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Elly (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Felucca (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Sedna (Mermaid) *Mirage Sign, Urmia (Mermaid) *Mirror Diva, Biscayne (Mermaid) *Navy Dolphin, Amur (Mermaid) *One Blow Fight, Hinata (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perle (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure (Mermaid) *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (Mermaid) *Reticent Diva, Isuca (Mermaid) *Secret Smile, Pumo (Mermaid) *Superb New Student, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Sweet Paradise, Manya (Mermaid) *Sweets Harmony, Mona (Mermaid) *Talent of Perseverance, Shandee (Mermaid) *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia (Mermaid) Grade 2 *Admired Sparkle, Spica (Mermaid) *Afternoon Tea Party, Couver (Mermaid) *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi (Mermaid) *Dream Team, Dios (Mermaid) *Duo Beloved Child of the Sea Palace, Minamo (Mermaid) *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Sana (Mermaid) *Duo Falling Heart, Quancy (Mermaid) *Duo Fantasia, Lamry (Mermaid) *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya (Mermaid) *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar (Mermaid) *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien (Mermaid) *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone (Mermaid) *Duo Toy Box, Menam (Mermaid) *Duo White Crystal, Ricca (Mermaid) *Eternal Memory, Laurence (Mermaid) *Girls' Rock, Rio (Mermaid) *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia (Mermaid) *Intelli-beauty, Loire (Mermaid) *Intelli-idol, Melville (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Flute (Mermaid) *Mystery Solving Time, Ithil (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perla (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia (Mermaid) *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte (Mermaid) *Shiny Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Snow White of the Corals, Claire (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Aqua (Mermaid) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya (Mermaid) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri (Mermaid) *Victory Appeal, Filier (Mermaid) Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Princess, Lena (Mermaid) *Costume Idol, Alk (Mermaid) *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato (Mermaid) *Dream Team, Madre (Mermaid) *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao (Mermaid) *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer (Mermaid) *Duo Falling Heart, Victoria (Mermaid) *Duo Flower Girl, Lily (Mermaid) *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas (Mermaid) *Duo Lovely Angel, Nemuel (Mermaid) *Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Mermaid) *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine (Mermaid) *Duo Temptation, Reit (Mermaid) *Duo True Sister, Meer (Mermaid) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Little Princess, Himari (Mermaid) *Miracle Voice, Lauris (Mermaid) *Planet Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile (Mermaid) *Rainbow Light, Carine (Mermaid) *Rising Star, Trois (Mermaid) *Sincere Girl, Liddy (Mermaid) *Shangri-La Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Shining Singer, Ionia (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Ceram (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Flores (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Velvet Voice, Raindear (Mermaid) Grade 4 *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni (Mermaid) *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris (Mermaid) *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador (Mermaid) *School Etoile, Olyvia (Mermaid) *Twinkle Happiness☆Pacifica (Mermaid) Trivia *In the Jounetsu-ism ending of the anime, the deck the viewer uses when shuffling decks with Aichi is a Bermuda Triangle deck. The deck shows Mermaid Idol, Flute, Top Idol, Aqua, Top Idol, Riviere, and finally Top Idol, Pacifica. *This clan is named after the Bermuda Triangle, a region of the ocean infamous for its ship and aircraft disappearances. This may also be the inspiration for Bermuda Triangle's mechanics, as Bermuda Triangle frequently returns its units return to the hand, which can be characterized as "disappearing". *This is one of the two clans, the other being Megacolony, to consist of only one race (in this case, Mermaid). *Most Bermuda Triangle units are named after bodies of water, or terms referring to bodies of water. For example, Top Idol, Pacifica is named after the Pacific Ocean, and Duo True Sister, Meer is named after the Dutch word for lake, meer. *The Drive Quartets are named as such because they are consist of four (hence the Quartet) triggers (hence the Drive). Category:Bermuda Triangle